<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Wife by EmeraldTrident</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277159">The Perfect Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident'>EmeraldTrident</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT more tags to come, Brainwashing, Butt Plugs, Cloud Strife Whump, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Feminization, Figging, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sissy Hypno, Some light skin marking, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, This is really gross and I’m not sorry, Touch-starved Cloud, empty threats, gangbangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The infiltration of Don Corneo’s mansion doesn’t go as planned and Cloud becomes Corneo’s wife for good. </p><p>He’s kept and brainwashed through videos of how to be the perfect sissy wife, learning how to love offering himself to his new husband and any other man who wants to enjoy his body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Chocobo Sam/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace, Cloud Strife/Original Male Character(s), Cloud Strife/a bunch of men, Don Corneo &amp; Cloud Strife, Don Corneo/Cloud Strife, Leslie Kyle/Cloud Strife, Reno/Cloud Strife, Reno/Rude/Cloud Strife, Rude/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cloud in that dress ruined my life, in the best way. </p><p>First chapter is just the set up! There’s a lot of PWP smut to come! </p><p>First few chapters are just Cloud and Don but the others will join soon! </p><p>This series will be short pwp drabble chapters! Keeping them short and sweet will be easier to write!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re going to learn to love cock, pretty thing. Mine and anyone else’s who wants to use that sweet mouth of yours,” Corneo cooed, tapping his index finger against the black silk tie covering Cloud’s pouty lips. </p><p>Cloud groaned with disgust beneath his silk muzzle, shaking his head and turning away from the putrid man. </p><p>Cloud was handcuffed with his arms held behind him, with more rope across his chest to keep him in place to the bolted-down chair beneath him, his legs received the same fate, strapping him to either corner at the ankles. </p><p>His dress had been lifted half-way up his thighs, keeping him mostly modest for the time being. Corneo hadn’t touched him in any obscene way, not yet.</p><p>Cloud wished he had his sword. One quick swipe and Corneo’s head would be flying across the room. He grit his teeth. He had to find a way out of this nightmare, he had to. </p><p>There had been just too many men and he had been rendered powerless against them. Tifa and Aerith had never come to rescue him. It had been hours. If they were coming to his aid they would’ve done so already. What had Corneo’s men done to them?</p><p>Corneo spoke, as if reading his mind. </p><p>“The other two that came here tonight were sexy little kittens. I wish I could have taken all three of you,” he reached to tuck a long strand of blond hair behind Cloud’s ear, only to have the bound man flinch away. “They’ll be useful eventually. Until then, they’ll work at the club. Pretty little honeybees they will make,” he giggled. “I just hope they don’t get too loose,” he grimaced. </p><p>Corneo placed his hand on Cloud’s bare thigh, at the lace hem of his stocking. Cloud tried to move away from the unwanted touch but couldn’t get far from how he was bound. “I like them tight, which is why I chose you.” He chuckled and snapped Cloud’s stocking hard against his leg. “Also, I am partial to a cute little blonde,” he twirled Cloud’s hair in his finger before dropping it. </p><p>“Gonna be a real tight little cunt for Daddy to share with his friends, aren’t you, Princess?” </p><p>Cloud shook his head and tried to look away but was quickly caught by Corneo’s chubby hand holding his face and forcing him to look at him. His blue mako-stained eyes brimmed with tears. “You’re to look at me when I’m talking to you...Darling.” </p><p>What exactly were his plans with him? Use him for a week and kick him out? Keep him for months? </p><p>Years? </p><p>Forever? </p><p>“I wonder how long it will take for that pretty little mind of yours to break,” Corneo tapped on Cloud’s forehead. “Can’t wait for the day when you’re begging to suck my cock, Princess.”</p><p>
  <em> If he even so much as puts that thing near me, I’ll bite it off.  </em>
</p><p>Corneo giggled at the malicious look on Cloud’s dolled up face. There was nothing he could do, and they both knew it. </p><p>“I’m off to supper,” Corneo said, giddy about the steak and potatoes he had ordered his personal chef to prepare for him earlier. He got up from his own chair, his rotund body jiggling from the movement. “Be a good little girl while I’m gone and watch your movies. They will serve as your education.” </p><p>He nodded to the armed guard standing in the corner near the television. The guard moved to get the film started. </p><p>
  <em> What the fuck could he possibly be showing me?  </em>
</p><p>“You’re allowed to blink, but if you so much as look away from the screen once, there will be a punishment. And believe Daddy when he says, you don’t want to test me on this,” he grinned, his disgusting curled mustache quirking from his smile. </p><p>He pressed a kiss against Cloud’s cheek. Cloud jerked away, earning him a quick hard slap against his other cheek in retaliation. “You will not move away from me.” He growled. “I didn’t want to hit your face, not when it’s so beautiful. You hurt Daddy’s feelings,” he pouted. </p><p>“Now stay still and let me kiss you, my darling wife.” </p><p>Cloud grit his teeth behind the silk scarf and stared straight forward at the static on the television as Corneo tried again, pressing his lips against his skin, below his eye. </p><p>“Good girl,” he pet Cloud’s leg again, his finger playing against his sensitive inner thigh snapping the band of his stocking again. “After I eat I’ll be back to play with you, okay? I’ll miss you. Say you’ll miss me, wife.” </p><p>Cloud glared at him. </p><p>“You will,” Corneo nodded with a smirk. “Oh, you will.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corneo comes back to play with Cloud.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Pathetic </em> </p><p>Cloud sat and fantasized of all the ways he was going to torture Corneo as soon as he found a way to get free. He would make him and all of his piece of shit cronies pay. He would tear them limb from limb. All he needed was a weapon. </p><p>He watched as Corneo waddled toward the door, rubbing his hands together in excitement for the feast he was about to enjoy. Cloud shot daggers from his eyes into his captor’s back, hoping he would choke on a piece of meat while he was eating so he would never have to see his disgusting face again. He shut the door behind him. </p><p>“Look at the screen,” the nameless guard said as he pressed a button on the television, his voice monotone and militaristic. “Remember, if you look away, you’ll be sorry.” </p><p>Cloud stared at the television.</p><p>
  <em> What could this shit possibly be?  </em>
</p><p>The music started before the picture. Low bass, like a beating heartbeat. Pornographic images and videos began flickering by in quick succession. Different men every few seconds, all wearing women’s clothing and either sucking cock, being fucked, or both simultaneously. </p><p>A strange woman’s voice, soothing and gentle, began speaking over the images and music. </p><p>
  <em> ‘You’re just a little sissy. You will submit to your new Daddy. Everything in this film you will perform and learn to love to perform. You were meant for this. You will never to want for anything. Your new Daddy will take care of you, as long as you take care of him and all of his friends.’  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What the fuck </em>
</p><p>Cloud closed his eyes on reflex, wincing away from the screen, but he couldn’t escape the spoken words in his ears. </p><p>“Look at the screen!” The guard’s voice boomed. </p><p>Cloud shook his head. He didn’t care what they did to him. He would never submit to Corneo. He would never do the things the feminized men were doing in the video. He would rather die. </p><p>Cloud heard the guard’s boots against the wooden floor as he walked up to him. </p><p>“Now,” the guard said. </p><p>Cloud ignored him and was met with a large fist in his hair yanking his neck back and forcing him to look at the television. “The Don will be informed of your insolence. Your punishment will be carried out this evening. He likes to do it himself. If you don’t want it to be worse, I’d suggest you watch the screen.” </p><p>Cloud grit his teeth, grimacing at the guard before looking back at the screen where a pretty hairless man in pink lace panties and a matching skirt was being gangbanged, a cock in his mouth and one in his ass, while other men surrounded him patiently waiting for their turns. </p><p>His own cock regrettably twitched in his panties at the lewd sight. He ignored it as best as he could. Adjusting his vision so he was staring through the screen and not really at it, which seemed to fool the guard who was standing right by his side, ready to strike again if need-be. </p><p>The film lasted a full half-hour. The images and videos of feminized men in different outfits and either fucking themselves with large dildos or being fucked by a slew of men were plentiful and none-were repeated, but the words the woman was speaking were looped, as if meant to hypnotize the viewer. </p><p>The video stopped and Cloud breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>As if on cue, Corneo walked back into the room, a big smile on his dopey looking face. </p><p>“How did my darling enjoy the film?” He cooed, looking Cloud up and down before turning to the guard. </p><p>“He looked away, Sir. Just once. But I forced him back.” </p><p>“Oh,” Corneo said, with an exaggerated pout, looking down at Cloud from his standing position. He wasn’t much taller than Cloud was sitting but the position surely made him feel a bit more powerful. “Well he’ll learn the consequence for that later this evening. Firstly, Daddy wants to play a little.”</p><p>He smirked, pulling his own chair over again to set it right next to Cloud’s. </p><p>“Start the film again, from the top,” he directed his guard. </p><p>
  <em> Please, not again.  </em>
</p><p>Corneo reached for the hem of Cloud’s raised dress and tucked it further up, loosening a bit of rope to tug the dress into, to hold it back. He felt exposed, his cock half-hard underneath his snow-white silk panties. He shook his head, wiggling his lower body, trying desperately to close his legs, or push the dress back down. </p><p>Corneo chuckled. “Aww, sweetheart. Don’t worry. You look so pretty. Andrea really went all out, didn’t he? He knows exactly what I like, you see?” </p><p>He reached out to pet and tickle Cloud’s small bulge through the silk with his index finger. </p><p>Cloud groaned, turning his head away from the man. </p><p>He could hear the film start from the top, the woman’s voice, her filthy words, her directions. All the while Corneo was petting his cock. The side of Corneo’s thumb was stroking over the fabric in soft little touches. </p><p>Cloud wanted to disappear, wanted to cease to exist, to just fade away, anything to get away from the man’s touch. </p><p>“Eyes on the screen,” Corneo said. </p><p>Cloud opened his eyes and looked forward at the images, tears streaming from his eyes. His thighs were shaking and his lower-half was shifting trying to flee the inescapable torment. </p><p>“I can feel how much you’re loving this, Princess. You’re not fooling anybody.” Corneo cooed. </p><p>The man on the television was being double-penetrated with two cocks in his ass at once, while one of the men inside him was licking and sucking his nipple through a sheer pink bralette. </p><p>Cloud’s cock throbbed in Corneo’s hand. </p><p>“Oh?” Corneo giggled. “You like that, huh? I’ll have to invite a few more friends over to watch that show when the time comes.” </p><p>Cloud whined, shaking his head. </p><p>“Let go, my darling. Let go.” </p><p><em> It’s not him. It’s not this. </em> Cloud told himself again and again. <em> It’s the stimulation, not the content.  </em></p><p>His body shuddered. He wasn’t used to being touched by anyone or anything that wasn’t his own hand, with its predictable movements. His first time, and it was with this cretin. </p><p>Cloud kept his eyes on the screen watching a man with his panties pulled to the side riding a man’s cock. </p><p>With Corneo’s other hand he stroked Cloud’s soft inner thigh, toying once more with the lace bands of his stockings. </p><p>“Show Daddy how good it feels, pretty. Let go,” he cooed. </p><p>Cloud’s body stilled and he whimpered, unable to control his body as he bucked forward coming inside his panties. Corneo continued stroking him, using the pads of his fingers to rub the new wetness into the fabric. “That’s it. Good girl.” </p><p>He continued teasing while Cloud jolted through his aftershocks. He had been touch-starved for so long. </p><p><em> It’s not him. It’s not this. My body betrayed me. This isn’t you. </em> </p><p>He closed his eyes and opened them again when he heard the sound of a camera shutter. Corneo had taken a few pictures of Cloud’s wet panties. </p><p>“We’ll do this every day until you learn to behave. Understood?” </p><p>Cloud turned his head away, the shame beginning its violent frenzy on his soul already. </p><p>Corneo grabbed his face and forced him to look at him again. </p><p>“Understood?” </p><p>Cloud closed his eyes and nodded. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A familiar face greets Cloud.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have someone clean him up,” Corneo spoke to the guard. He stood from his seat next to Cloud. “And then have him brought to my quarters. Oh! Excuse me,” Corneo pet Cloud’s cheek with the back of his hand in a delicate caress. “Our quarters.” </p><p>Cloud rolled his eyes the moment Corneo looked back to the guard. </p><p>
  <em> Not for long.  </em>
</p><p>He would find a way out of the mansion the moment he was let out of the chair.</p><p>Corneo leant down, only slightly, to leave a lingering kiss on Cloud’s sweat-dampened forehead. Cloud considered pulling away from the affection, but kept perfectly still. He had already earned one punishment for the evening, he didn’t want to make it harder on himself. </p><p>If he was going to stand a chance at an escape he needed to play along for the time being. </p><p>“I’ll see you soon, my beauty.” His eyes scanned Cloud up and down, smirking again at the wet stain on the front of Cloud’s panties, before producing a cigar from his pocket and turning on his heel to light it, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake out the door. </p><p>The guard stepped forward, a passive look on his face as he began untying the rope around Cloud’s upper half. </p><p>“Please, please let me go,” Cloud mumbled behind the silk scarf, his eyes wide and pleading. </p><p>“Don’t speak to me,” the guard said, his voice stern. He finished with the rope around his chest and knelt to untie the ties around his ankles. </p><p>“If you think of trying anything, I’ll paralyze your legs for a week with what I have in my pocket. I’ve been given the authority.” </p><p>“Please,” Cloud tried again. All he needed was for the guard to turn the other cheek and he could make a quick escape. </p><p>He looked around the room for a possible weapon. He could use a vase, the rope he had been tied with. He could create a weapon from combining the two. Tie a basket nice and tight around the clay pot. He could swing it and knock out anyone in his path. The dress would hinder his agility. He would need to strip down. </p><p>
  <em> I can do it.  </em>
</p><p>The guard finished untying him and he was yanked to his feet, the man’s large hand around his bicep. His hands were still handcuffed behind his back. All he needed was leverage to get them off. He would need to be careful though, he didn’t want to dislocate his shoulder. </p><p>He was grateful to be in a standing position which forced his dress back down, covering his humiliation. </p><p>He still couldn’t believe he had come. He was disgusted with himself and his body’s betrayal. But he would mentally deal with that later. He needed to find a way out and quickly. He didn’t know when he would ever get another chance. </p><p>The guard walked him through a side door, not toward the foyer but down another passage. Cloud tried to evade him, dropping to his knees and scrambling backward through the door. The guard was caught by surprise but quickly tackled him and yanked Cloud to his feet again, holding him tightly by the hair and his arm he jostled him. </p><p>“Last bitch who acted like this got fed to Abzu. Try again and I’ll take you to the sewers myself. The Don will understand. He hates nothing more than little cunts that don’t behave themselves.” </p><p>Cloud closed his eyes and whined, shaking his head from its limited movement and continued to walk forward toward the new room. </p><p>The guard opened the door, keeping his hand tight in Cloud’s extensions, holding hard to the root. The pain caused Cloud’s eyes to water. </p><p>“Clean him up,” the guard spoke to the man in the next room. </p><p>At first Cloud couldn’t see who it was. The man was standing with his back turned to them and facing a roaring fireplace. </p><p>He turned. </p><p>
  <em> Andrea.  </em>
</p><p>“Oh my beautiful Cloud,” he shrieked with joy, walking over to place his hands on Cloud’s cheeks. “I’ve been hired to be your personal stylist and artist. We’ll be seeing each other every day, isn’t that wonderful? I’ll make you nice and gorgeous every morning. Won’t that be fun?” </p><p>He smiled. </p><p>Cloud scowled. </p><p>Had this been Andrea’s plan from the beginning? He had liked Andrea. He had trusted him. He was helping him infiltrate the mansion, he had thought. Not, whatever this was. This non-consensual torture. </p><p>“Leave us,” Andrea directed toward the guard, with a flamboyant waving of his wrist. “Oh, but do give us the handcuff key. Can’t exactly dress to impress with his arms behind his back like that and I would rather die a thousand bloody deaths than cut this dress off of him.” He traced the breast of Cloud’s dress with his finger. </p><p>
  <em> Yes. Give him the key.  </em>
</p><p>Maybe Andrea was on his side after all. </p><p>The guard handed him the key and walked out the door. </p><p>Andrea lowered the silk tie around Cloud’s mouth. </p><p>“Please,” Cloud pleaded, his eyes wet and his voice low. “Andrea. He made me...He’s trying to...please let me go.” </p><p>Andrea shushed Cloud softly, petting his face again. </p><p>Cloud closed his eyes at Andrea’s touch. </p><p>“The guard is right outside the door. It’s the only exit to this room. I’ve seen what he does to the girls who resist. You don’t want that, I promise you, honey.” </p><p>“I can get past him. I could get out.” Cloud said. He looked toward the lit up mirror and beauty supplies Andrea had laid out. He saw the scissors. “Just give me those and say I threatened you. Say I…”</p><p>“Cloud…” Andrea’s voice was dead serious. “The answer is no. My job is to make you beautiful. I’m not getting fed to some abomination in the sewer for you. I’m too hot for that fate.” </p><p>He sighed deeply. “Now relax and enjoy being dolled up, or both of us will die. There’s too many men. Too many doors. It’s a lost cause, sweetie. I’m sorry. Just play nice and enjoy it while it lasts. Corneo will grow bored of you eventually. It won’t last forever. But you can make this easy or difficult. I advise the former.” </p><p>Cloud stared at the floor as Andrea walked behind him to unshackle his wrists. He was right. He didn’t stand a chance. They overwhelmed him when he was free earlier, there hadn’t been a hope in the world. What was he expecting from a second shot? </p><p>Once out of the cuffs Andrea helped Cloud out of his dress and stained underwear. He stood naked and staring at the ground as Andrea wiped his body clean with a warm wet rag, his breath hitching when he grazed the soft fabric over his limp cock. </p><p>Andrea chuckled. “Sensitive little thing, hm? Soldiers don’t have a lot of fun do they?” </p><p>Cloud stayed silent, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how right he was.</p><p>He cleaned Cloud’s face with a different rag, getting rid of the old smudged makeup he and his crew had applied earlier at the club and started over on his face. </p><p>Cloud stayed very still, in a dissociative state as Andrea worked his very particular form of magic on him. He curled his extensions and helped him into an entirely new outfit, all the while Cloud was somewhere else within his own mind. </p><p>On the battlefield, slashing. He was already missing the burn his arms felt at lifting and swinging his sword. The gravity, allowing him to destroy his enemies in seconds. How long would it be until he could do that again? </p><p>He stepped into the new panties Andrea provided without argument. A red lace pair to match the red and black boned ribbon tied corset. </p><p>“Now,” he smiled, standing back to admire his creation once he was done. “Let’s get you back to your husband.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corneo introduces a new toy to Cloud.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Andrea put Cloud’s handcuffs back on before they exited the room. His fingers danced down Cloud’s biceps on the way to his wrists he willingly held together behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. There was no use fighting. Not yet. He thrived, looking forward to the day he got to exact his revenge. He would hole himself up in his mental palace until that day came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay strong, okay, sweetheart?” Andrea said, clicking the last cuff shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud grimaced, angry with Andrea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had allowed him the scissors he could’ve gotten past the guard outside the door, jumped the foyer rail and made a run for it. He could be a free man, with nothing more to worry about. His only assault being Corneo’s hand on him once. He would just push that to the back of his mind, just as he had his past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Aerith and Tifa were at the Honeybee Inn. He would have to go there to rescue them, which would only face him with more guards on Corneo’s payroll. It was an impossible feat. Without some help on the inside, he didn’t stand a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea wrapped his hand around Cloud’s arm and walked him toward the door to hand him off to the guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Corneo ogled Cloud, licking his lips and all but actually salivating at the sight of him in his new corset and panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud stared down, his long blonde curled extensions hanging, covering his face. The guard shoved him forward a bit. Cloud caught himself, surprised he was getting a hang of the heels he was wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, kitten,” Corneo cooed, petting the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard went to stand by the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does he ever leave? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud thought about his shoes again, how sharp the heels could be. How much damage they could do. Maybe if he unstrapped them quickly enough he could… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, pumpkin. Daddy’s waiting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pat his palm against the tacky red comforter again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud walked over and sat down slowly, staring forward at the wall in front of him. Anywhere but at Corneo. He was sat three feet away, praying he wouldn’t touch him again. But he knew better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look stunning,” Corneo said, sucking his own bottom lip into his mouth and biting, his eyes grazing Cloud’s body. “Lower your panties for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Cloud said immediately, not thinking or caring too much about the consequence. So sick of the charade already, one day in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, that’s not a very lady-like thing to say,” Corneo said, moving some of Cloud’s hair behind his shoulder. “Is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud turned his head away, causing the hair to drop back down over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lower your panties, or you’ll wake up tomorrow without anything to keep in them,” Corneo said, his voice low and deadly serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been quite the bad girl tonight and you already have one punishment to endure before bedtime. Now let’s not push it, shall we? I’m not going to ask again. Lower your panties. I want you to do it yourself. Show me how much of a good girl you want to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to do that with my hands in these?” Cloud nodded to his cuffs, keeping his arms behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Corneo cackled loudly, startling Cloud. He winced at the his loud voice in the echoey room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How silly of me...I suppose you’re right.” He pouted.  “You’re not trained enough just yet. I guess Daddy will have to do it for you.” He reached to tug Cloud’s red lace panties down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud didn’t lift his hips to help him with the task, staying as still as possible, but Corneo still managed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...For now,” he said. “One day soon you’ll be begging me to take your panties off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance in hell,” Cloud muttered. There was nothing Corneo could ever do that could make him genuinely enjoy his company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corneo chuckled. “Your reluctance will make the inevitable all the more sweet.” He tucked Cloud’s panties below his balls, gently tugging his flaccid cock up and over the fabric to rest. “I’ll remember how much you hated me when you’re begging to have my cock in your mouth, doll face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed Cloud’s cheek and reached behind him for something. Cloud couldn’t see what it was until Corneo was holding it in his hand to show him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a chastity,” he giggled, holding the bubblegum-pink plastic device. “A little cock cage for your little…” his index finger tickled a bit at the base of Cloud’s cock. “Clitty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud stilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered seeing something like it in his training video. He remembered a few of the men wearing one. He remembered the woman’s hypnotic voice-over. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sometimes you’ll be locked up for your Daddy and only he will hold the key. You must embrace your new little clitty. So tiny. Not big like Daddy’s cock. He decides when you come. And you won’t come like Daddy. You’ll leak. You’ll drip. Your clitty belongs to him now.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, he thought. At least it meant Corneo wouldn’t be touching him there anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corneo lifted Cloud’s completely soft cock and placed it on, sliding Cloud’s penis inside and attaching the other plastic piece beneath his balls to snap into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud stared forward and disassociated during the procedure, digging his nail into the heel of his own hand behind his back to take his mind off the touches his cock was receiving, praying Corneo wouldn’t feel the dull throbbing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thread a small lock through the hole keeping the two parts together and snapped it shut. “There we are,” he cooed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Corneo tapped on the pink plastic, causing Cloud to shift his hips and grit his teeth. “Say ‘Thank you, Daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud stared forward at the wall again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corneo grinned. “And now for your punishment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corneo punishes Cloud.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🙃 don’t tell me I’m going to hell because I already know</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Over Daddy’s lap, kitten,” Corneo scooted back on the bed and pat the flat of his own thigh. </p><p>Cloud didn’t move, continuing to stare forward, wishing he could disappear into thin air. </p><p>Was he going to hit him? Touch him again? </p><p>Corneo grabbed Cloud’s wrist, dainty and thin in his chubby hand and yanked, pulling his insolent captive off balance and setting him over his lap, one of his arms, thick and strong, held him down by the upper back while the other tugged Cloud’s panties down further from behind. They were pushed down around his upper thighs, pressing the flesh of Cloud’s ass up and keeping his legs together. </p><p>“That’s it,” Corneo chuckled as Cloud shifted, turning his head to the side, cheek against the comforter so he could breathe, trembling with anticipation of what the deranged bastard had planned. </p><p>He wriggled, but couldn’t find the proper leverage to hoist himself off the man’s lap, stopping in his tracks when a hand came down hard and fast against the plump flesh of his ass. </p><p>Cloud gasped, rutting forward at the surprising strike. </p><p>“Stay still,” Corneo said harshly, before his voice became light and airy again, laced with a giggle. “We haven’t even started yet, sweetheart.” </p><p>Cloud felt Corneo part his cheeks and he pressed his own face into the comforter again, to suppress himself from screaming. He shifted, hating the feeling of the man’s hands on him. </p><p>Corneo ghosted one of his fingertips against Cloud’s hole, lightly peppered with tiny blonde hairs. “We’ll have to have Andrea clean this up tomorrow, he tickled the hair and the pink puckered flesh of Cloud’s hole. “I like my girls completely hairless. Don’t I?” He spoke to the guard in the corner by the door. </p><p>“Yes Sir, you do.” </p><p>Corneo chuckled. </p><p>“Everyone knows it,” he sighed before spitting directly onto Cloud’s hole. </p><p>Cloud groaned, shifting again. He wanted to puke. He wanted to rip the man’s head off. He was disgusting, file, repugnant, a waste of human air. The worst kind of repulsive pervert. </p><p>“You’re sick,” Cloud said, his voice slightly muffled from the comforter. </p><p>“Oh, baby,” Corneo said, beginning to circle his finger around Cloud’s heat, teasing the flesh and testing it by pressing the tip of his finger in and out. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” </p><p>“You’ve been a bad girl, kitten,” Corneo cooed. “You have to learn there are consequences for your actions. I won’t tolerate any back-talk or abuse. You’re my wife and you will obey me.” He began pressing his thick finger in, slick with his own spit. “You hear me, Cloudy?” </p><p>Cloud held his breath, not moving, pressing forward and away from Corneo’s finger as much as he could, which wasn’t far. </p><p>“I think he’s stretched enough,” Corneo said, speaking to his guard again. “Bring it over. It’s already peeled?” </p><p>“Yes sir.” </p><p>“Excellent.” </p><p>
  <em> What’s he talking about?  </em>
</p><p>“Now,” Corneo said, taking something off a tray. “I want you to remember this pain the next time you want to act like a little bitch. Do you hear me?” </p><p>Cloud didn’t respond. </p><p>“Do you hear me?” His voice was low and threatening. </p><p>Cloud nodded, minutely, bracing himself for whatever the sick fuck had planned. </p><p>Corneo spit again, slowly dribbling against Cloud’s hole before something was rubbing into his saliva against his skin. It wasn’t his finger, but something he was holding. It was thinner. </p><p>Cloud’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, his face still pressed against the comforter. He didn’t understand. Until he felt the burning. </p><p>He gasped, trying to scoot up and off Corneo’s lap, away from whatever he was holding. </p><p>“Please,” Cloud cried. The burn was deep, like it was scorching his sensitive flesh. In reality his skin was fine, and there weren’t any abrasions, but the pain was intense, rippling through him. He felt as if someone had a lit cigarette directly against his hole. “What is that?” His voice shook. </p><p>“Peeled ginger root,” Corneo cooed. “What? Don’t like it?” He pressed it harder against his hole, until the tip was sliding in. </p><p>“N...no.” </p><p>“Well that’s just too bad. This is what happens when you’re a bad girl.” </p><p>“Please…” Cloud sobbed. “Don’t.” </p><p>“Five minutes,” Corneo said, sliding it in all the way, using his spit as lubricant until it had completely disappeared inside Cloud’s body. “Every time you’re naughty from here on out, I’ll add a minute.” </p><p>Cloud screamed, biting the comforter, his bottom half shifting, unwittingly rubbing his clitty cage against Corneo’s leg, trying to get away. </p><p>Corneo chuckled, holding Cloud down harder with his arm, using his other hand to tug his panties back up, patting on the flat of Cloud’s hole over the fabric as he shifted and whimpered. He tugged the panties up by the band, wedging the fabric between his captive’s cheeks and teasingly yanking gently, rocking the ginger root further into him. </p><p>Cloud’s eyes were coated in tears, his hole throbbing, the scorching pain rippling through his body. </p><p>Corneo kept it there, petting his flesh and tugging the fabric up while Cloud whined and kicked his legs.</p><p>“Say you’re sorry,” Corneo said. “And Daddy will take the root out.” </p><p>“I’m...I’m sorry,” Cloud said, his voice as composed as he could make it. </p><p>“I’m sorry, <em> Daddy </em>,” Corneo corrected him. “Say it. Or I’m not taking it out.” He tugged the panties up further. </p><p>Cloud took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” </p><p>“That’s it,” Corneo chuckled, pulling the panties down and spreading him open again. He spit on his finger and pressed it into him, alongside the root. “Push, baby.” </p><p>Cloud pushed and Corneo tugged the root out. Cloud sighed with short-lived relief before he realized the pain hadn’t gone away once the root was removed. </p><p>His hole continued twitching and contracting. </p><p>“It’ll burn for about two more hours, honey,” Corneo explained. </p><p>
  <em> Two fucking hours?  </em>
</p><p>Cloud groaned. </p><p>“I know,” Corneo cooed. “Daddy knows. But do you wanna see a trick? Hm?” He pressed one of his thick fingers into Cloud’s hole and jiggled his hand gently. </p><p>The burning pain subsided drastically. It felt almost... good. </p><p>“It just wants something inside,” Corneo explained, with a smirk when Cloud’s body pressed back against the digit. </p><p>He couldn’t help himself. Corneo’s finger was providing him the relief he desperately needed. As much as he hated his touch, he dreaded the moment he would remove his digit. He didn’t want to feel the searing heat any more. </p><p>“Doesn’t that feel nice, beautiful? So better, hm? You’re twitching around my fingers,” he cooed watching Cloud’s hips thrust forward and back of their own accord. “Aw, you love it.”</p><p>Heat flushed Cloud’s cheeks. </p><p>What was he doing to him? What was he turning him into? </p><p>Corneo touched Cloud’s shackled hands with his. “Pretty fingernails. I like the pink.” </p><p>When Cloud didn’t respond, Corneo pulled his finger out, only for the pain to immediately return. </p><p>Cloud whined. </p><p>“When Daddy, or any man compliments you, you say ‘Thank you’.” </p><p>“Th...thank you.” </p><p>“Daddy…” </p><p>“Thank you, Daddy,” Cloud said, quickly, sighing with relief when his appropriate response earned himself Corneo’s thick finger again, causing the pain to dissipate. </p><p>Corneo kept his finger in for a few more minutes, curling his digit and pressing as deep as he could. “Can’t wait till I can properly fuck this pretty little pussy. But you don’t deserve it quite yet.” He pulled his digit out and tugged Cloud’s panties back up. “This is still a punishment.” </p><p>Cloud found himself pouting only to shake his head and snap himself out of it.</p><p>
  <em>What’s happening? </em>
</p><p>Corneo produced a key and unshackled Cloud from his handcuffs, but the limp boy stayed laying down. His hole clenched around nothing, the pain still almost unbearable. </p><p>“Stand up, pretty,” he said. </p><p>“It hurts,” Cloud cried. </p><p>“And if you don’t get up right now and stay still I’m putting it back in for the rest of the night. It can be over in a couple of hours or last until well past dawn. It’s your choice, pumpkin.” </p><p>With full range of motion, and free hands, Cloud pushed against the comforter until he was sitting up by Corneo’s side. It felt a bit better when he was sitting and putting pressure on it.  </p><p>He stared down, lost in thoughts of shame and confusion. Unsure of what was happening to him. </p><p>Corneo tilted Cloud’s chin up. </p><p>“Give Daddy a kiss.” </p><p>Cloud grimaced but allowed the man to press his lips against his own. Puckering slightly to return the gentle peck. </p><p>“Now stand in front of me,” he pressed at Cloud’s lower back, signaling him to get up. </p><p>Cloud obeyed standing in front of the man, staring down, arms hanging awkwardly at his sides. His first time being free of his shackles since his capitivation and he didn’t even think about escaping. He would do anything to avoid getting the ginger root again. </p><p>His corset was tight and the left over pain from the root was continuing to throb through him, causing him to let out sighs of discomfort every few seconds. </p><p>Corneo reached for the buckle to his own pants and unzipped, fishing his cock out to begin stroking. He was fully hard and surprisingly massive. Cloud stared for a moment before dropping his gaze again. His cock was nine-inches long, uncircumcised, and very thick. </p><p>He shifted on his heels and closed his eyes, repulsed at the intrusive thoughts flittering through his mind. </p><p>The videos. The girly men sucking cock. It was all he could see. He shook his head again, trying to rid the pornography from his mind. </p><p>“Don’t worry, pumpkin,” Corneo cooed, petting the side of Cloud’s corset. “I won’t make you do anything with it just yet. You have a lot more training to do.” </p><p>Cloud flinched back from his touch on reflex. </p><p>“Should I get the root again?” Corneo’s face was dead serious. </p><p>“No! No...Daddy,” Cloud said. He bit his own tongue inside his mouth, repulsed at having said the word without being told to. </p><p>
  <em>What’s happening to me? </em>
</p><p>“Come closer,” Corneo cooed. “Get on your knees.” </p><p>Cloud stepped forward and dropped down. Corneo tugged Cloud’s panties forward, running his fat fingers against the red lace. He began stroking his own cock quicker, squeezing at his own head and shivering. His eyes scanning Cloud’s pretty face, his long hair, his corset, and his clit, locked up tight in its chasity, belonging to him. </p><p>He groaned hard, coming and shooting into Cloud’s panties, coating the plastic chastity with his release. </p><p>“There you go, good girl. Love Daddy’s come all over, don’t you?” He shivered and jolted. </p><p>Cloud closed his eyes and grimaced, turning his head, repulsed, but not wanting to say a word. Not wanting to anger him. </p><p>He didn’t see Corneo’s finger making its way to his lips before it was pressing into his mouth feeding him a small bit of his come. </p><p>Cloud shook his head, earning his face a gentle slap.  </p><p>“Let’s try that again, shall we?” </p><p>Cloud watched as Corneo swiped his finger along the coated chastity and brought the digit to his mouth again. “Suck,” he demanded. </p><p>Cloud shook his head. </p><p>Corneo turned to the guard. “Get the…” </p><p>Cloud’s head moved forward quickly and he wrapped his mouth around Corneo’s finger, suckling on his digit. </p><p>Corneo shouted with glee. “That’s it.” He pressed his thick finger back and forward, fucking Cloud’s mouth as he sucked it clean. Cloud continued to milk the digit, looking at Corneo with half-lidded eyes. </p><p>
  <em> Please don’t get the ginger, again. Please. I’ll do anything.  </em>
</p><p>Corneo pulled his finger out and held Cloud’s cheek in his palm, petting his face, marveling at his defiled creation. His slutty little girl. </p><p>With his other hand he tugged Cloud’s panties up again, wet and sticky with Corneo’s come, seeping through the fabric and into his skin. </p><p>“Andrea can clean you up in the morning,” he smiled. “Until then you’ll sleep in these,” he chuckled, patting the front panel. “Now come lay down, Daddy wants to cuddle.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A flash forward to a year after Cloud became Corneo’s wife.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The rest of the story will be told in flash forwards of Cloud being fully mind-broken as well as flickering back to present day to show how he got that way! </p><p>Don’t worry, you will see a continuation of Cloud’s training and how he slips!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                             </p><p> </p><p> <strong>Flash Forward </strong></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I remember the first night I saw you. Fighting down there, just like that. You don’t miss that do you?” Corneo cooed, holding Cloud close on his lap, his palm rubbing up and down Cloud’s silk powder-blue colored dress. </p><p>They were at the coliseum, in Corneo’s private viewing booth. It had been a year since the last Corneo Cup. A year to the day since Cloud had become his wife. A year of brainwashing, mind-breaking, and training. </p><p>“No, Daddy,” Cloud sighed into Corneo’s neck, squeezing him tight as Corneo’s hand moved under his dress to play with his cage over his matching blue panties. </p><p>Corneo chuckled. “No, you wouldn’t would you? What do you need to fight for? Daddy gives you everything you need doesn’t he?” </p><p>Cloud nodded, hazy and compliant. </p><p>His hair had grown, to just past his shoulders, making the use of the extensions pointless. He was all natural, his legs and arms losing all of their bulky muscle giving him a much more feminine physique. He couldn’t go anywhere without everyone complimenting Don on how beautiful his wife was. Cloud wore that badge with pride, he adored being fawned over, touched by everyone, and made to feel gorgeous. </p><p>His new life was carefree, he didn’t need to worry about the monsters, in real life or in the form of his past. He had given everything over to Corneo so long ago. He lived in bliss, pleasing and being taken care of in return. He loved it, and he didn’t want to go back to his old life. </p><p>He was meant to be a wife. </p><p>At first he resented Don, hated him, but the longer he was with him, the more secure he was made to feel, the more he trusted, the harder he fell. </p><p>He wasn’t in love with Don, but he was in love with the way he made him feel. For turning him into this version of himself he never would’ve had the courage to become before. For teaching him about new pleasures, for supplying an endless amount of hands to hold him, stroke him, leave him shivering. </p><p>It was a good life. </p><p>Andrea, sitting in the high-backed chair next to them in the booth chuckled at the sight of Corneo’s hand under Cloud’s dress, petting and tapping gently on his panties over his cage. </p><p>“That dress cost a million gil, do be careful of stains.” </p><p>“He won’t come unless I tell him to,” Corneo said, continuing to pet. “Will you kitten?” </p><p>Cloud shook his head, his face still ducked into Corneo’s neck, his arms wrapped around him. </p><p>“No, you’re such a good girl. And you already came just  last night.” He turned to Andrea. “Milked him over my knee last night,” he chuckled. “He only gets that once a month. He won’t be making a mess.” He turned his attention back to Cloud. A few blue ribbons had been tied into his hair to match his outfit. </p><p>The tournament continued as the entire arena watched, cheering on the man who had won several rounds. Cloud didn’t pay attention his name, didn’t pay attention to anything except the feeling of his husband’s hand on his cage. His clitty throbbed in his hand. He pouted knowing he got his one and only release the evening prior. But that was the rule, he needed to be kept in a constant state of ferality or he feared he wouldn’t be able to do his job of pleasing everyone. And Cloud needed to be able to do his job, it was all he was good for, his entire purpose. </p><p>“You used to be so strong,” Corneo cooed into Cloud’s ear watching the fights. “You killed everything in your path last year. It was a sight to behold. But you don’t need to be strong anymore, Princess. Daddy is strong for you, isn’t he?” </p><p>Cloud nodded, his hips jolting up from the squeezing pleasure on the tip of his cage. He whined. </p><p>“Hush now,” he said. “It’s almost intermission. Not too much longer.” </p><p>“Who would’ve thought,” Madam M said with a laugh, fanning her face. “The adorable boy that walked into my shop last year with his cute little girlfriend would one day be on your lap calling you Daddy. I don’t know if I should be jealous or impressed.” </p><p>
  <em> Girlfriend?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Aerith?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Aerith was never my girlfriend. She didn’t even kiss me. My Daddy kisses me all the time.  </em>
</p><p>Cloud didn’t like hearing of or speaking about the past. It hurt his brain. He wanted to focus on Corneo and his duties. He didn’t want to hear about old friends or people who didn’t care about him like his Daddy did. </p><p>She hadn’t come to rescue him when he wanted someone to. For which he was grateful. He didn’t want to be rescued from Corneo. He’s the happiest he’s ever been.</p><p>“Does have a tight little hole though,” Chocobo Sam said in his deep voice, flipping his trick coin in the air. “Who would’ve thought. Glad as hell I helped getting him there.” He nodded to Cloud on Corneo’s lap. “Say, Don, after this can I slide in again? Been cravin’ somethin’ fierce.” </p><p>“You didn’t help with anything,” Madam M said with a roll of her eyes. “I’m the one who got him into the tournament.” </p><p>“And he caught my eye, and I’m the one that actually submitted him for the audition,” Andrea said, continuing to stare forward at the fights. “Stop your fucking bickering. We all had a hand.” </p><p>“Now you know the winner of the tournament will get first dibs,” Corneo said to Sam. “You can enjoy him afterward if you still want to.” </p><p>“Fuck yes I want to.” </p><p>The final fight before intermission came to an end and the lights in the colosseum dimmed before two large searchlights turned on and began circling the arena. </p><p>The words of Kotch and Scotch boomed through the arena. </p><p>“And now, a word from our sponsor, the great, the powerful, the rich, the….Don Corneo!” </p><p>A man with a camera rushed out into Corneo’s private balcony to mic him up and film him, the picture displayed in real time on the giant screen in the arena for everyone to see. </p><p>Corneo waved and giggled as everyone applauded him. “That’s me! Oh yeah!” </p><p>Cloud shifted on Corneo’s lap, keeping his face hidden from the camera. </p><p>“Now, does anyone remember last year’s winner?”  </p><p>The ringing of Cloud’s name shot through the crowd, everyone screaming it at different volumes. <em> Cloud Strife. Cloud Strife.  </em></p><p>“Yes,” Corneo chuckled. “Cloud Strife. What a man he was. Strong. Undefeated. An Ex-SOLDIER!” His eyebrows raised. “I bet you all were wondering what happened to him. He hasn’t come to visit Wall Market since the day he won.” He pouted comically. </p><p>The entire arena booed. </p><p>“It seemed as if he’d used us, didn’t he?” Corneo egged the crowd on. </p><p>The crowd shouted their agreements. </p><p>“Oh,” Corneo said softly. “But he never left. No. No he didn’t.” He leant to whisper in his wife’s ear. “Show them your face, Princess.” </p><p>Cloud turned to face the camera with a small wave of his hand. </p><p>“Cloud?” </p><p>“Cloud?”</p><p>“Cloud?”</p><p>The entire crowd was going wild, the arena echoing with his name again. </p><p>“Yes,” Corneo chuckled. “Cloud has been my wife for the past year. He hasn’t abandoned us. I’ve just been keeping him all for myself.” </p><p>“He looks so pretty!” </p><p>“His hair has grown so much!” </p><p>“I have his poster in my garage!” </p><p>“I remember his Honeybee Inn dance! So that’s what happened huh?” </p><p>Corneo chuckled at the crowd’s reaction. “They all love you, Princess,” he kissed Cloud’s cheek. </p><p>Cloud’s entire body felt warm. Everyone staring at him, complimenting him, adoring him. His Daddy by his side keeping him safe.</p><p>“And I have a special surprise for the winner of tonight’s tournament,” Corneo said. “Show them, Honey.” </p><p>Cloud pulled up the hem of his silk dress until his bottom half was fully exposed. His lace panties on display. Corneo helped tug the panties down to his mid-thigh and turn his body so his ass was facing the camera. </p><p>Corneo chuckled, tapping gently on the blue jeweled plug snug in Cloud’s hole. Cloud’s body shifted and he whined. His face was blushing hard. He had been used by many men, but never had he been on camera in front of a Colosseum full of people. His clitty throbbed hard in his cage at the feeling. </p><p>“Let’s take this out, Princess. Show them the true prize, hm?” Corneo gently twisted the plug and pulled it out. A slow stream of come streaked out of Cloud’s hole and dripped onto the wooden ground below, he continued to leak as Corneo spread Cloud’s cheeks and hole open to show the crowd. </p><p>“That’s mine and five...six...it was six wasn’t it? Last night?” He asked Sam who nodded. “Six other men’s come inside this pretty hole,” he circled his finger against the muscle and pressed in and back out, wiping the excess on Cloud’s thigh. </p><p>Cloud whined and pressed back against his Daddy‘s intrusion. All penetration felt like heaven, but Cloud had been trained to enjoy Daddy’s hand the very most. </p><p>Corneo shushed him softly. </p><p>“Spread yourself for the crowd, Princess. Show them the prize.” </p><p>Cloud reached behind himself and spread himself open. Corneo retreated his hand to give full view to the camera. </p><p>“The winner of the tournament tonight will get to fuck my beautiful wife first this evening. For free. As well as anyone else who wants the sloppy seconds,” he giggled. “You can come by the mansion after the games and pay the entrance fee and get in line.” </p><p>Corneo’s fingernails tickled up Cloud’s thigh causing the boy to twitch under his touch. </p><p>“You can either fuck his pretty hole or his mouth. You can do anything you want to him. Except kiss him, that’s only for Daddy.” He chuckled. </p><p>Cloud lifted his head and Corneo kissed his lips, sucking on his tongue for a moment while Cloud whined into his mouth. </p><p>“Good girl,” he said to Cloud, his hand resting on top of Cloud’s, still holding himself open, before turning to the camera with a smirk. “May the best man win.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud lays awake in Corneo’s bed, dreaming of escaping and realizing he will never be left alone long enough to try.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter! Not too much sexy stuff, just a little drabble of Cloud being all brooding and feeling icky </p><p>Also this chapter has some borderline watersports in it, but it’s not sexual, just mentions of peeing. Not enough to tag it IMO.</p><p>ALSO, the other characters are joining soon!! I just need to lay the work for how Cloud gets brainwashed in-between the chapters 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud had never felt more disgusting or dirty in his entire life. He wanted to bathe, scrub himself entirely raw, inside out. His revolt was heightened by the feeling of Corneo’s come drying against his skin beneath his panties. He couldn’t move a centimeter without grimacing, wanting more than anything to leave this place, to murder everyone in a fifty mile radius with the pent up rage eating away at him. </p><p>He wouldn’t let Corneo win. He couldn’t. He would rather die. </p><p>His hole still burned, but the searing had subsided quite a bit over the past hour of laying in Corneo’s bed. Corneo’s arm was wrapped around him, his half-hard cock pressed against the back of his corset as he snored loudly. </p><p>Cloud laid as still as possible, clutching the pillow beneath his head and staring forward at the ornate wardrobe against the wall, disassociating and fantasizing his revenge. The room was lit by a small lantern on the bedside table which allowed Cloud enough light to see the guard was still standing in the corner. </p><p>
  <em> Does he ever fucking leave?  </em>
</p><p>Cloud thought about how he could take the guard out. If he hit him with the handcuffs Corneo had taken off him earlier hard enough he could stun him long enough to at least make it into the foyer. Could he survive the fall from the balcony uninjured? Would the front doors be locked? They were so heavy. There were so many things that could go wrong, and what if he was caught? Would Corneo put the root in again? Do worse? </p><p>A dull pang of Cloud’s bladder indicated he needed to use the restroom. Would he be allowed to go unattended? Could he go and climb out of the window? </p><p>He grabbed Corneo’s arm and slowly moved it off his waist and moved to sit up. Corneo snorted through a loud snore at the movement but didn’t rouse, moving to roll over and face the other way. </p><p>The guard walked forward into the light the lantern was giving off. </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” </p><p>“I need to use the restroom.” </p><p>“I’ll escort you.” </p><p>
  <em> Of course he will.  </em>
</p><p>Cloud rolled his eyes and stood up. He pressed his wrists together facing up, an annoyed look on his face. “Come on then.” </p><p>“You don’t need the cuffs. Just don’t try anything,” the guard said grabbing Cloud roughly by the bicep and wheeling him over to the adjacent room where Corneo’s bathroom was. </p><p>The room was also painted red with a black and gold toilet, sink, and shower. </p><p>
  <em> Whoever designed this decor needs to be shot.  </em>
</p><p>“Go on,” the guard said, locking the door behind them both and standing in front of it with his large arms crossed. </p><p>There wasn’t a window or way of escape in the small room. Cloud sighed with disappointment. </p><p>“Are you really just going to stand there?” Cloud said. </p><p>“Just fucking go. If The Don wakes up and you’re not there he will get angry and won’t give a shit about the state of your little bitch bladder or why you’re gone. Just hurry so I can get you back.” </p><p>Cloud rolled his eyes. The back lid of the toilet. It was heavy. He could hit him with it. </p><p>“If you try anything I’ll put three roots in myself and you’ll keep them in all day tomorrow. Hurry up and piss.” </p><p>Cloud swallowed his pride. He remembered how quickly he had tackled him earlier after he tried to run away. He would catch him before he could even make it to the toilet lid. </p><p>
  <em> Just do what needs to be done for now. There will be a large window of opportunity eventually.  </em>
</p><p>Cloud made his way to the toilet and lifted the black porcelain and gold lid and tugged his panties down. He grimaced at the sight of himself still covered in Corneo’s come. Surely Andrea would clean him up in the morning, he just had to wait until then. </p><p>“Sit down,” the guard commanded. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I said sit down. Those things are hard to piss in,” the guard said. “If you make a mess I’ll make you lick it up.” </p><p>Cloud touched his plastic pink cage. The hole in the end was tiny and wasn’t perfectly lined up with his urethra. </p><p>
  <em> Maybe it would be best if I just... </em>
</p><p>Cloud turned and sat on the toilet, his cheeks burning under the stare of the guard. </p><p>“Can you at least turn around, man?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Cloud stared down as he spread his legs comfortably on the seat and pressed his damp cage down into the bowl. He closed his eyes tight, pretending he was alone as he relaxed and released into the toilet. The guard was right, the stream was messy and spread out, Cloud had to close his legs slightly and press the cage further down or he risked making a mess. </p><p>When he was finished he wiped the cage clean of his urine and most of Corneo’s come away. The guard didn’t stop him, for which Cloud was grateful. </p><p>He stood and tugged his panties up again, still damp with come, dirtying himself again. He pouted, tongue in cheek. </p><p>He flushed and walked back to the guard who grabbed his arm again and delivered him back to Corneo’s bed before going back to his post by the door. </p><p>
  <em> Does he ever sleep?  </em>
</p><p>Cloud made himself comfortable in the bed, trying to drown out the obnoxious sounds of Corneo’s snoring. The burning of his hole had gone away completely and he closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep. He would need his strength for when his eventual rescuer, whoever they may be, came for him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corneo greets Cloud in their marital bed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, my beautiful wife.” </p><p>Cloud felt a pair of lips pressing against his cheek as he pretended to still be asleep. He kept his eyes closed and focused on keeping his breath steady. He wasn’t ready to start another day of torment, of unwanted touches, of videos. He would fake unconsciousness all day if he could. </p><p>He squeezed the pillow beneath his own head from underneath, hiding the movement from Don as he felt the man pulling his panties down and spreading him open to inspect his hole. </p><p>“Aww,” Corneo cooed, tickling over the pink flesh. “I bet you feel much better this morning, hmm?” </p><p>Cloud swallowed and stayed perfectly still, allowing Corneo to have his fun. He wouldn’t react if he could help it. Anything egged the depraved bastard on. </p><p>The mattress shifted underneath them as Corneo moved further down the large bed. Cloud was unsure what he was doing until he felt Corneo’s mouth on him. </p><p>Cloud gasped, unable to keep quiet. </p><p>“Oh?” Corneo giggled, licking and pecking his hole in a soft kiss. “My wife likes that doesn’t she?” </p><p>The jig was up, Cloud moved his face to press into the pillow, horrified when his cock began to throb in his cage at the touch. </p><p>
  <em> No no no  </em>
</p><p>“Please stop,” Cloud said under his breath. His request fell on deaf ears and Corneo buried his face between Cloud’s cheeks and began to lick and suck noisily. </p><p>Cloud let out a strangled moan and tried to inch forward on the bed, away from the man’s mouth but was stopped when Corneo gripped his hip hard in his grasp. </p><p>Corneo’s hand made it around his body and began toying with his cage through his wet panties. Cloud slapping his hand, trying to get away from the embarrassing way his body was reacting to the stimulation.</p><p>“Aww,” Corneo cooed, blowing gently on Cloud’s wet hole. “It’s cute that you think you have a choice. It’s okay, I know you secretly like it, kitten.” He licked a long warm stripe up Cloud’s crack. </p><p>“Why don’t you just l...let me go? I’m not even a real girl.” He gripped his pillow with a white knuckle. “Why me?” </p><p>“Oh sweetheart,” Corneo cooed. “You’re real to me.” He giggled. “We just have to get you to believe that. And we will, baby. We will.” </p><p>Corneo moved up the bed again and Cloud was grateful for a moment that the cretin’s mouth had left his body when felt the mattress vibrating from Corneo’s solo movement. </p><p><em> No </em> </p><p>Corneo moved to wrap his arm around Cloud’s body, scooping him up away from the pillow to hold his body close to him and he continued stroking himself. Cloud brought his pillow along with him, holding it to his body longways to cover the throbbing of his clitty. The pressure helped him ignore it a bit. </p><p>“You smell like cherry blossoms,” Corneo sniffed his hair. Cloud winced away. “My own personal little flower. Ripe and fresh, never touched. Mine.” He began rubbing the head of his large cock against Cloud’s hole. </p><p><em> No </em> </p><p>Cloud’s body was shivering. </p><p>Corneo grunted as he came in stripes against Cloud’s hole, rubbing his cock against the wetness over his wife’s warmth, stroking himself through his aftershocks, kissing Cloud’s face. </p><p>Cloud wanted to die, shifting on the bed hoping it was time to get up and get to Andrea for clean up. He needed the man’s come off him immediately. It didn’t hurt physically but through his soul it burned like an unavoidable acid. He had slept in it and now was covered in a new batch. He felt vile. He was just a toy, a slave used just for Corneo’s sick pleasure. </p><p>Corneo finished rubbing himself and tugged Cloud’s panties back up before turning Cloud’s head and kissing his lips. “Open up for me, my lotus.” He pecked a kiss again. </p><p>Cloud opened his mouth just enough for Corneo to slip his tongue in, kissing him in a slow play of lips. </p><p>“Look at me,” Corneo said, gripping Cloud’s chin. </p><p>Cloud opened his tear-filled eyes. He was never leaving this place, he knew that. Every fantasy of escape was pointless. He was never going to get out. This was his life now. </p><p>“Why the tears?” He cooed, petting Cloud’s face. “Do you not like me?” </p><p>Cloud shook his head minutely, a scowl on his still made up face. </p><p>“That hurts me,” Corneo pouted, tracing his finger along Cloud’s lips. “I think you should apologize. Come here,” he moved back, letting Cloud out of his grasp. “Turn around.” </p><p>Cloud obeyed, catching sight of the guard still standing near the only escape to the room. </p><p>Corneo was stroking his half-hard cock. “Give it a kiss, baby. And tell me you’re sorry.” </p><p>Cloud shook his head to himself, images of the sissies in the videos sucking cock flittered through his mind. </p><p><em> No </em> </p><p>He pressed the pillow harder against his front. </p><p>“You don’t need to suck, not yet. That’s reserved for our proper wedding night,” he chuckled. “I have your dress all picked out already, kitten. Just a kiss.” </p><p>Corneo’s hand was in his hair, gripping at the root of his extensions. Cloud gasped at the pain. He stared down at the sheets as he moved his head closer to Corneo’s groin. </p><p>Corneo stroked himself inched away from his mouth. </p><p>“Just a kiss,” he said again. “Show me how grateful you are for how well I treat you. If you’re a good girl you’ll be treated like royalty, you know that? Go on.” </p><p>Cloud closed his eyes and pressed his lips in a delicate peck against the wet head of Corneo’s cock. </p><p>“Say Thank you, Daddy.” </p><p>“Thank you, Daddy.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Cloud stared catatonically at the wall as Andrea bathed him, running a loofah over Cloud’s body and cleaning him of all of Corneo’s release. Andrea had been provided with the key to his cock cage, and was instructed to put it back on after he and the cage had both been cleaned. </p><p>Once Cloud was washed he was instructed to bend over the edge of the tub so Andrea could wax him. Corneo had made it very clear, he liked his women completely hairless. </p><p>Cloud grit his teeth and gripped the porcelain tub as the first strip was ripped from between his cheeks. He grunted and rolled his eyes. What was he becoming? </p><p>Andrea lathered the other side with wax and moved to lay down the strip when Cloud spoke up. </p><p>“You knew this would happen. Didn’t you?”</p><p>Andrea was quiet, continuing to work, ignoring Cloud. </p><p>“Didnt you?” Cloud spoke up. </p><p>Andrea ripped the other strip and Cloud whined as his hole was lathered in a soothing gel. </p><p>“Answer me!” Cloud shouted, his voice echoing in the tiny bathroom. </p><p>The guard entered the room, his hand on his belt ready to take action if need be. </p><p>“We’re alright, John,” Andrea said to the guard. “He’s almost finished. I’ll call you in when he is.” </p><p>The guard nodded and left once he realized there wasn’t a threat.</p><p>Andrea situated Cloud to a standing position so he could shave his legs for him. He dragged the warm razor over Cloud’s leg. </p><p>“I didn’t know he would choose you.” </p><p>“But you knew he liked this….sissy bullshit” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Am I the first? Guy he’s done this with?” </p><p>“Yes,” Andrea moved on to Cloud’s other leg, after the first was left completely smooth. “He often joked about his fantasies of brainwashing a man into submission. I never thought he was serious. None of us did. But you’re here now. So my advice, Cloud, is to enjoy it. Because you’re not getting out. The harder you resist the harder you’ll make it for yourself.” </p><p>“I’m not giving him what he wants.” </p><p>“Then be miserable.”</p><p>“Someone is going to come looking for me and I will get out of here.” </p><p>“Nobody is coming, Cloud. Corneo has more money and backup than you could ever imagine. The only people that even know you’re here are in the same position at the Inn. Just turn off your mind and enjoy it. That’s all I can tell you. I promise you there are worse lives than being fawned over while wearing dresses worth a million gil.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leslie gets a surprise birthday gift from Corneo himself, in the form of an old love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea for this chapter came to me the second I first played the sewer chapter where Leslie’s backstory is revealed. I’m a totally normal person, that this fic idea is the first thing I think of upon hearing that story 😂 Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     <strong>Flash Forward </strong></p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, Leslie,” Corneo giggled, going up onto his tiptoes to clap his arm around Leslie’s shoulder. Dinner had just concluded and all of Corneo’s lackies were getting back to their posts and duties. “How is nineteen treating you so far?” </p><p>“S’Alright, I guess.” Leslie said, his voice monotone but his senses heightened. Corneo had never looked at him with such glee before. His suspicions were piqued. </p><p>“I have a gift for you,” Corneo said in a sing-song voice. “An old friend. An old...love?” His mustache raised in a smirk as he scanned Leslie’s face. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You heard me. I know you miss her,” Corneo pouted. </p><p>“M...Merle?” Leslie’s eyes went wide. “She’s here? You didn’t...where is she?” He moved to race down the hall of Corneo’s mansion but was caught by Don’s hand on his arm tugging him back. </p><p>“Come, I’ll show you,” he giggled under his breath, leading him the opposite direction. “She’s been asking for you.” </p><p>“What did you do with her?” </p><p>“I’ve been keeping her nice and safe, don’t you fret.” </p><p>Leslie’s heart was pounding. Merle. His fiancée. He hadn’t seen her in years, not since Corneo had made her <em> his </em> wife. Leslie hadn’t seen her since the night of the audition, expecting and assuming the worse. Corneo didn’t tend to keep his toys for long. </p><p>Corneo led Leslie to one of the guest bedrooms. “Go on,” he gestured at the oriental and gold filigree decorated door. “She’s waiting for you.” </p><p>Leslie barged through the door, unable to keep away. His Merle. His baby. The love of his life. She wasn’t dead. He couldn’t wait to hold her. Kiss her. </p><p>He saw what was waiting for him inside and his face fell. </p><p>“Is this some kind of fucking joke?” He whipped around to Corneo. </p><p>“Whatever do you mean?” Corneo cooed. “There she is. Right there. Your Merle.” He cackled. </p><p>Cloud had been dressed in a realistic auburn wig, a silk purple tank top and a pair of jean shorts. The clothing once belonged to Leslie’s fiancée and Cloud fit into it perfectly, his body lean and thin. Cloud crawled forward on the bed, giving his guest a sexy pout and looking Leslie up and down. </p><p>“That’s not...this isn’t fucking funny,” Leslie said. “Fuck you.” He moved to leave but was caught by Corneo’s hand again. </p><p>“I sprayed Cloud with some of the perfume she used to wear. Those are her real clothes. Just close your eyes. It’s her, Leslie,” Corneo smirked. “It’s her.” </p><p>“I don’t forgive you, I can never forgive you,” Leslie said through gritted teeth. </p><p>“And that’s just fine!” Corneo smiled. “I’m not asking for forgiveness. Just enjoy. I’m sharing my wife with you now, be grateful.” </p><p>Leslie looked back at Cloud who was sat back on the bed, his wig styled to look exactly like Merle’s hair had. He inched his finger forward. </p><p>“Just fuck him from behind, you’ll be none the wiser,” Corneo said, he nodded his head toward Cloud. “My pretty girl will be the perfect hole for you.” </p><p>“I’m not...fucking gay.” </p><p>“Of course you aren’t. None of us are. But we’re men. We can’t deny a pretty and eager little slut no matter what’s between their legs, can we? I’ve trained her well. You know that.” </p><p>Leslie remembered the day Cloud attended the audition. He knew it was him at first sight but kept his mouth shut. He should’ve spoken up. At least if he had Cloud would be free, given the chance to escape. It was his fault Cloud was in the situation in the first place. </p><p>He had witnessed Cloud’s brainwashing over the past year, watching all of Corneo’s fellow men fucking Cloud multiple times a day. He had always declined the offer when it was presented, not at all interested in any of Corneo’s sick games. </p><p>“I’ll leave you two alone,” Corneo giggled and shut the door leaving Leslie with Cloud. </p><p>“God dammit,” Leslie said under his breath. </p><p>Cloud got up silently and walked over to Leslie, standing at his exact height with the flat top sneakers he was wearing with his girlish outfit. Leslie closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Merle’s perfume as Cloud enveloped him in a hug. He clinging to him, petting the auburn hair, a tear streaming from his eye. “I missed you, baby.” </p><p>Cloud whined in his ear. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Leslie said, leaning back to blindly kiss Cloud’s lips. “I’m here. I was on time. I saved you.” </p><p>Cloud allowed Leslie to kiss him, their tongues and lips rolling together as Leslie groped his ass through the tiny shorts he was wearing. </p><p>Cloud knew he would get in trouble for kissing Leslie later, which made him enjoy it even more, smiling into their embrace. </p><p>“I’ve missed you so much,” he cried, his breath warm against Cloud’s lips. </p><p>Cloud pecked him one last time, slow and gentle, and took Leslie’s hand in his and led him over to the bed. He sat him down on the edge and got onto his knees between them. Leslie pet his cheek and hair as Cloud unbuckled Leslie’s pants and moved them and his boxers down, licking his lips at the sight of his cock. </p><p>His favorite meal. </p><p>Cloud opened his mouth and placed the wet flat of his tongue directly against the underside of Leslie’s cock, staring up and into the man’s eyes. He open-mouth kissed and teased the head, drooling down the shaft and stroking the wetness with his hand. He lowered his head and took Leslie deep, continuing to stare up, his eyes wide and innocent. Just as he’d been trained to. </p><p>“Fuck, baby,” Leslie groaned, gripping at the back of Cloud’s head. “Always so good at that. You know just what I like. You remember.” </p><p>Cloud continued taking him down until Leslie’s hips were jolting up from the mattress. </p><p>“S-stop, baby. I want to fuck you. Come here.” Leslie yanked Cloud up until their mouths were joining again. </p><p>“Fuck me,” Cloud whispered against Leslie’s lips. </p><p>“Don’t talk,” Leslie said, grimacing at Cloud’s male voice. “Shut up. You’re Merle, shut up.” </p><p>Cloud nodded, understanding and obeying the Leslie. He was supposed to always do whatever the man said. Daddy said so. </p><p>Leslie yanked him up onto the bed and Cloud crawled toward the pillows, laying on his stomach with his ass pushed out in invitation. Leslie removed his own pants and boxers before joining his Merle. </p><p>Running his hands slowly down Cloud’s sides and over his feminine hips, over the denim to his hairless milky thighs. He looked just like her. </p><p>“You missed me, baby?” Leslie cooed. </p><p>Cloud whined his reply as femininely as he could, nodding. He made sure not to say a word, not wanting to upset Leslie or yank him out of his fantasy. </p><p>Leslie hooked his fingers into Cloud’s belt loops and tugged, groaning at the sight beneath. Cloud was wearing a purple lace thong to match Merle’s old tank top. </p><p>“Are these for me?” Leslie said, his finger toying with the lace band between Cloud’s cheeks. Leslie settled the tiny denim shorts on Cloud’s upper thighs, keeping his legs together, and tugged the lace strap to the side, spreading Cloud’s cheeks. </p><p>“Already so wet for me, baby,” Leslie rubbed his finger against Cloud’s well lubricated hole. Daddy always prepared him for whoever he was about to service. It was his responsibility, he always said, to make sure his wife was already ready in case anyone needed to get off. </p><p>Cloud arched his back at Leslie’s petting finger, silencing coaxing it inside. His bit his lip and whined. </p><p>Leslie gently shushed him. “I’m here, baby. I’m here.” He stroked himself in his hand and settled his legs on either side of Cloud’s body. He slapped his cock against Cloud’s hole, teasing the wetness with his tip.</p><p>Cloud’s hole contracted from the stimulation. He whimpered, pressing back for it. </p><p>“Missed your pussy so much, baby.” Leslie said, speaking more to hear himself talk than directed toward anyone else. He had to pretend. It was the best he was going to get. </p><p>It didn’t feel right, though. He and Merle never made love like this, with her face against the pillow and him behind her. Maybe he could situate Cloud in a way that… </p><p>“Turn around,” he directed, continuing to stroke himself while knee walking away to give Cloud room to move. </p><p>Cloud obeyed, turning over on the bed. Leslie rid the shorts from Cloud’s body and handed him one of the bed’s many pillows to hold over his clitty. “I don’t want to see that,” he said. Cloud blushed but nodded, settling his back on the bed and pulling his legs back, the way a woman would,, still in his panties but covering his lower front with the pillow. </p><p>Leslie situated himself between Cloud’s legs. “That’s it,” he cooed, tugging the panties to the side again as he pressed into Cloud’s body from a more natural position. It made it much easier to pretend he was sinking into a woman. </p><p>Cloud whined as he was filled up, his hands gripping the comforter on either side of his body. Leslie groaned as he filled Cloud up, his body shivering. Once he was fully inside he settled himself over Cloud, the pillow between their bodies, to kiss his neck as he fucked his hips forward. His eyes closed, inhaling the perfume his fiancée used to wear. </p><p>“Hold me,” Leslie instructed through a whine of his own. </p><p>Cloud wrapped his arms around Leslie as he pounded into him, crying with the relief he felt from being so full. </p><p>Leslie kissed his lips, tasting Cloud’s pretty little whimpers. It was just like Leslie had remembered. His Merle. His love. He began to cry again. “I love you,” he sobbed as he came, clutching Cloud’s body against him, rutting his hips forward coming inside of him. </p><p>“I love you, I love you, come back to me,” Leslie sobbed as he milked his orgasm, shivering as he continued slowly fucking into Cloud. </p><p>He rest his head against Cloud’s chest. Cloud pet Leslie’s hair, soothing him without saying a word. He didn’t know what it felt like to lose a love, but he was happy he was in the position to make a difference. He was needed, he was important. It made him so happy to be able to give Leslie this sense of closure. </p><p>“Merle, baby.” Leslie cried, clinging to the warm body beneath him, coming down from his orgasm and sinking back into the realization that she really was gone. </p><p>Cloud’s clitty throbbed abandoned and ignored in its cage, but it was nothing he wasn’t used to. Daddy would milk him again in another two weeks. It wasn’t about that, though. He was meant to serve and make other people happy. His happiness and release wasn’t a necessity. He got his joy from pleasing others. For having a purpose. </p><p>“How was he?” Corneo’s voice sounded from the door they both hadn’t realized had been opened. </p><p>Leslie ducked his face into Cloud’s neck, memorizing the scent of his lost love for the last time. He got up, avoiding looking at Cloud’s face or at anything at all. He laid facing the wall, his arms crossed over himself. </p><p>Corneo made his way over to Cloud, spreading his cheeks open to inspect what had been done to him. His hole was streaming a slow line of come. “Oh he made a mess of you, sweetheart. Were you a good girl for him?” </p><p>Cloud blushed and smiled, nodding. He had done well. </p><p>Corneo gathered the come on the end of a purple jeweled plug and slid it into Cloud’s hole, to keep it all inside. </p><p>Corneo took Cloud’s hand and helped him up, kissing his lips. Cloud sucked on his Daddy’s tongue. </p><p>“Come on,” he cooed, eventually pulling back. “Gonna fuck that pretty mouth again before bedtime. Doesn’t that sound good?” </p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” Cloud said, his hands rubbing over Corneo’s chest, his fingers over the hair there. </p><p>“I kissed him,” Cloud hung his head. “I know I’m not allowed to. I just wanted to make him happy. I’m sorry.” <br/><br/>“I saw it on the video,” Corneo said. “We’ll handle that tomorrow, kitten.” </p><p>Cloud nodded. “Yes, Sir.” Excitement coursing through him, wondering what punishment his Daddy would decide on. </p><p>Corneo yanked the auburn wig off Cloud’s head and ruffled Cloud’s natural hair, cupping his made-up face in his chubby hands. </p><p>“There we are. Daddy loves his pretty little blonde.” <br/><br/>Cloud blushed, his chest blooming from feeling so adored as Corneo laced his fingers with his and they left the room. </p><p>Once they were gone, Leslie gathered the pillow Cloud’s head had been laying on and cuddled it, inhaling the subtle remnants of the scent left over there, falling asleep with his love on his mind. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andrea teaches Cloud a little trick from his youth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short little drabble today. God I love Andrea and would die for him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh dear, that’s going to be a problem,” Andrea said, eyeing Cloud’s half-hard cock. He held Cloud’s detached cock cage in his hand, rolling the plastic around in his hand, his other hand tapping his finger against his own lips in thought. “How are we going to get this thing back on you? It seems the wax was more titillating than you were expecting, hm?” He raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. </p><p>“No,” Cloud said, shifting where he stood, his cheeks burning. “I hated it.” </p><p>Andrea chuckled. “The evidence doesn’t lie, sweetheart. Tell you what, take a seat.” </p><p>“Do I really have to put that thing back on?” </p><p>“You do. You have to have it on every moment unless you’re bathing.” </p><p>“Yet another sick way of Corneo controlling me.” </p><p>“Precisely,” Andrea said. “I’m just here to do a job, Honey. If you let me do it without a fuss we both will be much happier.” </p><p>“What do I do then?” Cloud said, his voice annoyed and monotone, looked down at his own cock before flattening his skirt back over it. </p><p>Andrea thought for a moment longer.</p><p>“Aha! I have just the idea. We used to do this in the theater back in the day.” He set the clitty cage on the vanity and walked over to the fireplace. “Used to have the time of our lives backstage between takes. Men all over each other, didn’t look at faces half the time. It was…” he lost himself in thought, mourning his youth. “But when your cue came for your stage entrance you had to be ready like that,” he snapped his fingers for emphasis. “And that’s where something like this came in.” </p><p>Andrea gathered one of the burning steel holding sticks of incense and put it into the roaring fireplace. </p><p>“What’s that for?” Cloud said, his voice soft. </p><p>Andrea waited until the stick was glowing red from the fire and walked back over to Cloud. “Back in the day we used matches. The pain of the heat takes the brain’s focus away from anything pleasurable and deflates an erection like,” he snapped his fingers again. </p><p>Cloud’s eyes grew wide at the glowing red steel stick. </p><p>“No,” he said, getting up to protest. Andrea shoved him back down into the chair with a roll of his eyes. </p><p>“If every theater queen I worked with had the balls to do it, so can a soldier. We need to get this cage back onto you, and quickly. You’re already late for your videos.” </p><p>Andrea dropped to his knees, spreading Cloud’s stocking-clad thighs to give himself room to kneel there and directed Cloud to lift his skirt. </p><p>Cloud closed his eyes, but obeyed, lifting his red and green plaid schoolgirl-esque mini-skirt and grimaced, turning his head to the side. </p><p>Andrea pushed Cloud’s cock and balls back with one hand. “You might want to hold onto something. It’s not too painful but it’s quite a shock to the system.” </p><p>Cloud shook his head. He didn’t care. He could take it. </p><p>“Fine,” he sighed, pressing the burning steel rod against the soft hairless skin directly below Cloud’s balls.</p><p>Cloud gasped, grabbing Andrea’s shoulders and squeezing, whining from the physical burn against his skin. Andrea smirked, rolling it there for a moment while Cloud’s cock became softer. “Aww, there you go, Honey. Good.” </p><p>He took the thin steel rod away and blowed softly on the small raised red bump, Cloud’s cock twitching from the delicate words and gentle air, his cheeks an even brighter pink than what the makeup had already provided. </p><p>“Hand me your cage,” Andrea said, holding his hand open. </p><p>Cloud turned to gather it from the vanity behind him, willingly providing it to his stylist. Andrea slid it on and connected the pieces, locking Cloud’s clitty up tight. </p><p>“You did so well,” Andrea smiled. “Now we have a little trick for when you’re a naughty boy.” He tapped on the cage and giggled. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love comments! </p><p>I already have tons of ideas but if you have any ideas or suggestions of what could be done to Cloud in future chapters please let me know 🤧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>